marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin Richards (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Thing (godfather) Human Torch (maternal uncle, deceased) Mister Fantastic (father) Invisible Woman (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = 400'0" | Height2 = (approximately, variable) | Weight = 300 tons | Weight2 = (approximately, variable) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Similar to Galactus | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Planet Devourer; formerly adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The past history of Franklin Richards of Earth-9997 presumably mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent years, the grown up Franklin Richards became an active member in the Fantastic Four, where he used his powers and abilities to help them in their adventures. When the Terrigen Mists were released into the atmosphere by Black Bolt, the resulting mutation of the entire human race caused social and political upheavals all over the globe. In the wake of a global food crisis, the human race became more dependent on food from the worlds oceans. Dr. Doom would use this to manipulate Namor into attacking the United Nations, killing many of its delegates. The Fantastic Four (including Franklin) would accompany Captain America in trying to stop Doom and talking Namor into dealing with the situation rationally. During the fight, Namor would kill the Human Torch. In a fit of rage, Franklin would use his powers to curse Namor to burn, and as such whenever exposed to the air, half of Namor's body would burst into flames. In the aftermath of the battle, Susan Richards would blame Dr. Doom for Johnny's death and both would be killed in an explosion that Doom hoped would eliminate Reed Richards his ultimate rival. Sue's death would spell the end of the Fantastic Four. Shortly thereafter, Reed and Franklin Richards would be confronted by Adam Warlock, the Silver Surfer and the High Evolutionary. In the past Reed had converted Galactus into a star, not aware that he upset the balance of the universe. They were convinced that a new Galactus needed to be created, and Franklin agreed to step up to take its place. Using one of the High Evolutionary's transmogrification devices, Franklin's evolution was sped up to a high degree. Unknown to all, they forced Franklin into the third tier of mutation implanted into human biology by the Celestials. This third tier would cause the being to become what other people believed them to be. Because everyone wanted Franklin to become the new Galactus, this is in turn what he would become. He would then go into space, with the Silver Surfer acting as his herald so that this new Galactus would go about his mission with more compassion than his predecessor. What was unknown at this time, was that the original Galactus consumed worlds that were impregnated by the Celestials (who would impregnate planets in order to reproduce and manipulate the evolution of the planets dominant life forms to acts as unknowing defenders). They had caused the fall of the previous universe that existed prior to the current one, which in turn create Galactus. Galactus acted as a great balancer, and was created so that he could insure that the Celestials would no overpopulate the universe and cause the same catastrophe again. Because Franklin assumed the role of Galactus, and everyone in the universe began believing him to be the true Galactus, he in turn took up this role as well. When humanities evolution was sped up by the release of Terrigen Mists in the Earth's atmosphere, this prompted the Celestial Host to come one final time to cast their final judgment on humanity. Fearing the worst, and finally knowing the truth, Reed Richards had Black Bolt call out to Galactus, calling him by his real name to arouse his curiosity. True enough, Galactus would return to Earth, and use his powers to force back the Celestials, destroying many of them and forcing them to retreat. Although it pained him to ignore the fact that Galactus was his son Franklin (and in communicating this cause Galactus to change back into Franklin), Reed asks Galactus to consume the Celestial embryo growing in Earth, but to spare the planet so that the people on that world may continue to live. Not knowing why, Galactus complied with this request and returned to space, he would leave behind the Silver Surfer (who would mourn the loss of Shalla-Bal on Earth, who became a Silver Surfer along with him and die in battle). However, "Galactus" would return to Earth some three years later, confused over the fact that when he was summoned he was called Franklin. To try and learn the truth, he would go to the Earth's Moon and question X-51 who had succeeded the Watcher following the defeat of the Celestials. X-51, did not wish to be a manipulator of humanity, much like Uatu was, but was hard pressed because "Galactus" keep the universal balance in check. When forced to reveal the fate of Franklin Richards to Galactus through threat of destroying the Earth, X-51 was forced to show him the truth. Or he tried to anyway. Instead of being shown the fate of Franklin Richards of Earth-9997, he was shown the fate of Franklin Richards of Earth-811 (Days of Future Past), an apocalyptic future where Earth was taken over by murdering Sentinel robots. On that world, Franklin Richards was murdered by a Sentinel following an escape from a mutant concentration camp. Seeing this fate, Galactus was appeased and would return to the stars where he would continue his imperative to keep the Celestials from over populating the universe. Sometime later, Reed Richards would be given the powers collected by Mar-Vell, effectively turning Reed into the new Eternity. With these powers, Reed hoped to go and find his son so that they may be reunited as Mar-Vell had created a barrier that would prevent the Elders of the Universe and the Celestials from manipulating their world any further. The current fate of Franklin Richards of Earth-9997 is yet to be recorded. | Powers = Prior to being mutated to the third tier of mutation by the High Evolutionary's machines, Franklin Richards presumably had the same powers as his Earth-616 counterpart. Following his transformation, Franklin entered the third tier of mutation in which his powers, and appearance were at the whim of what people believed him capable to do. As he was believed to be Galactus, Franklin literally became Galactus. As such, when in the form of Galactus, Franklin presumably had the same abilities and powers of the Earth-616 Galactus. | Abilities = Presumably similar to Galactus | Strength = Incalculable, when sated Galactus possesses a level of strength beyond the human ability to measure of quantify. Additionally, Galactus can use the Power Cosmic to further enhance his strength to truly infinite levels. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Presumably similar to Earth-616 Galactus | Transportation = Presumably similar to Earth-616 Galactus | Weapons = Presumably similar to Earth-616 Galactus | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Richards Family Category:Storm Family Category:Apotheosized Mortals